La vie
by ClaireZoRonoa
Summary: La vie de Zoro, Robin, Sanji et Nami parmi leurs nakamas. Deux histoires d'amour qui, je l'espère, vous plairont. Suite de One Shots. Le résumé est nul, je sais, mais je ferais mieux la prochaine fois ! Soyez indulgents, c'est ma première fic " ! Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda. Reviews please !
1. Chapter 1

Zoro attendait nerveusement derrière la porte avec ses compagnons. Les cris de Robin l'angoissaient. Assis en tailleur, appuyé contre la rambarde, il fixait cette porte comme si sa vie en dépendait. Les autres attendaient, debout, à ses côtés. Enfin, on entendit les pleurs d'un nourrisson :

- OOOOUUUUIIIINNNNNN !

Le bretteur se raidit. La porte s'ouvrit sur Nami qui tenait dans les bras un bébé enveloppé dans une couverture. Elle s'accroupit devant Zoro :

- Félicitations ! Tu as une belle petite fille !

Elle déposa le petit trésor dans les bras de son père. Celui-ci dévorait l'enfant du regard, fou de bonheur. Il n'osait plus bouger, de peur de briser ce nouveau petit être. Ses amis le félicitaient tout en admirant la merveille. Lorsqu'il put à nouveau parler :

- Merci Nami. Comment va Robin ?

Chopper sorti à cet instant :

- Elle est en parfaite santé. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser la voir avant une dizaine de minutes.

- Merci Chopper.

Et Zoro posa à nouveau les yeux sur l'enfant qui s'était endormi dans ses bras puissants. Tout à sa contemplation, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il pleurait. Pour une fois, personne, malgré la stupéfaction de chacun ou peut-être à cause d'elle, ne fit de commentaire. Tout le monde sourit en silence, attendrit par cette scène touchante et cet adorable bébé. Le soleil était couché depuis un moment quand Zoro put aller voir Robin. Celle-ci, épuisée mais heureuse comme elle ne l'avait jamais été, reçu le bébé dans ses bras. Zoro s'assit au bord du lit, l'aida à se redresser et l'appuya contre son torse. L'archéologue avait noté avec émotion les tâches laissées par les larmes sur les joues de son époux.

- Comment va-t-on l'appeler ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'il déposait un baiser passionné sur sa joue.

- J'aimerais que ce soit Kuina, mais seulement si tu es d'accord. C'était le nom d'une de mes amies d'enfance à laquelle j'étais très attachée avant qu'elle ne meurt dans un accident.

- Kuina ? C'est très joli, ça lui ira à ravir !

- Ma chérie, je suis le plus heureux des hommes… Cette nuit est si belle et si douce auprès de vous deux…

Quelques mois plus tard, alors que Nami jouait sur le pont avec sa filleule qui gazouillait joyeusement, elle songeait en même temps à ses sentiments. Ceux qui étaient en train de changer. Mais ces sensations lui étaient inconnues. Ce qu'elle éprouvait désormais pour l'un de ses compagnons, était-ce de toujours de l'amitié ? Il fallait qu'elle demande à Robin ! Elle pourrait la renseigner. Elle prit donc le petit bout de chou dans ses bras et se dirigea droit sur Robin qui lisait tranquillement sous un parasol. Celle-ci releva la tête à leur approche. Nami s'assit à ses côtés, le bébé sur ses genoux.

- Que t'arrive-t-il, chère navigatrice ?

L'intéressée rougit.

- Je… Je dois te poser une question, mais ce n'est pas évident…

Robin sourit :

- S'agirait-il d'une affaire de cœur ?

- En fait… je n'en sais rien. J'éprouve des sentiments très différents pour… quelqu'un et… je na sais pas… enfin, je ne suis pas sûr…

- Puis-je connaître le nom de l'heureux élu ?

De rouge, les joues de Nami devinrent cramoisies. Mais elle avoua tout de même, en regardant Robin aussi franchement que le lui permettait sa gêne :

- Sanji…

- Sanji ? s'étonna la femme brune.

- Oui et j'ai d'autant plus peur que… tu sais comment il est…

- En effet. Mais j'ai également remarqué qu'il se comportait différemment envers toi ces derniers temps.

- Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir.

- Non, je l'ai réellement constaté. Je le trouve à la fois plus timide et plus passionné. Mais peut-être n'est-ce que temporaire.

Nami soupira. Elle oubliait toujours que Robin avait un sens du réconfort très… particulier. Elle lui rendit sa fille et partit se réfugier auprès de ses chers mandariniers. Elle allait cueillir un de ses fruits préférés lorsqu'une main d'homme l'attrapa pour elle et la lui tendit. Elle se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Sanji.

- Merci…, murmura Nami en rougissant.

- De rien.

Les joues de Sanji avaient viré à l'écarlate. Elle était si près de lui, sa bouche à quelques centimètres de la sienne, tentante.

- Nami…

Elle tressaillit. Sa voix avait prononcé son nom d'une façon si douce, si tendre…

- Oui Sanji ? trouva-t-elle le courage d'articuler.

Il s'approcha de son oreille, il pouvait humer son délicat parfum fruité.

- Je dois t'avouer quelque chose… et j'aurais dû le faire il y a longtemps.

Le cœur de Nami rata un battement, sa respiration s'accéléra.

- Je…, commença Sanji. Je t'aime !

La belle navigatrice cru défaillir. Ses jambes faiblirent soudain et elle dut s'accrocher au cuisinier pour ne pas tomber. Il la soutint d'abord… puis la rapprocha de lui… et la serra finalement contre sa poitrine. Elle leva la tête pour le regarder. Ils étaient si proches qu'ils pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre sur leur visage. Sanji n'avait jamais été aussi grave, ses yeux n'avaient jamais été si brûlants, son cœur n'avait jamais battu aussi vite. Il se pencha lentement, pour qu'elle ne s'effraye pas. Nami ferma les yeux. Elle attendait et redoutait à la fois ce qui allait se passer. Les lèvres de Sanji se posèrent finalement sur les siennes, et les scella dans un baiser passionné. Nami répondit à son baiser avec beaucoup de tendresse.

Lorsqu'enfin ils se séparèrent, elle resta blottit contre lui et lui déclara :

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Il embrassa ses cheveux roux puis il répondit :

- Je suis le plus heureux des hommes. Et je veux que tu saches, Nami-chérie, que quels que soient mes antécédents, tu es la seule que j'aime et tu le seras toujours. Je t'aime comme un fou et ma vie est vide sans toi.

- Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi non plus… mon chéri.

Elle l'avait appelé « mon chéri » ! Sanji en était malade de bonheur ! Il l'embrassa à nouveau, un baiser plein de gratitude et de dévouement.

Ce matin-là, Nami se réveilla beaucoup trop tôt. Elle sortit sur le pont. Il faisait encore nuit et il elle frissonna de froid. Elle décida de s'abriter à la vigie. Elle pensait trouver Zoro mais Sanji avait prit le dernier quart. Il l'accueillit sans un mot, avec un tendre sourire. Elle vint l'embrasser et il la prit dans ses bras. Le ciel étoilé était magnifique. Nami, en pyjama, grelotta. Il ôta alors sa veste et lui couvrit les épaules… avant de la serrer tout contre lui. Elle cala sa tête sur son épaule et accrocha délicatement ses belles mains fines à sa chemise bleue. Elle était fatiguée. Elle s'endormit à moitié en écoutant les coups puissants et réguliers, quoi que très rapide, de son compagnon. Soudain, le soleil se leva et éclaboussa l'horizon d'or scintillant tout en parant la mer de saphir et d'argent. Sanji plongea avec délice son nez dans la chevelure rousse de son bien-aimé à la recherche de son oreille. Il la lui mordilla gentiment lorsqu'il l'eût trouvée, pour la faire doucement sortir de sa somnolence. Il lui murmura alors un affectueux :

- Bonjour ma Nami-chérie.

- Bonjour Sanji…

- Tu viens ? Je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ellipse de deux mois. Nami et Sanji se sont unis dans l'amour. La petite Kuina a désormais près d'un an. Elle est le portrait craché de Robin mais a hérité de Zoro son penchant naturel pour le sommeil. Elle a tout l'Équipage pour jouer avec elle, en particulier Luffy, Chopper et Brook. Ce jour là, à cause de malaises et nausées récurrente et sur le conseil de l'archéologue, la jeune navigatrice décide d'aller parler à Chopper…_

Enceinte ! Nami sentit une joie immense l'envahir lorsqu'elle prit enfin conscience de ce que _cela_ signifiait. Joie qui céda bientôt la place à l'anxiété. Comment allait-elle annoncer _ça_ à Sanji ? Désirait-il cet enfant ? Après tout, ils n'en avaient jamais parlé. Bien qu'ils aient été logiquement avertis, aucun n'avait sans doute réalisé que _ça_ pouvait leur arriver, à _eux_. Elle sortit du cabinet du petit docteur Ses pas la conduisirent machinalement vers la cuisine, sans prêter attention à la bande d'idiot qui chahute sur le pont. Elle y trouva son bien-aimé en train de préparer un gâteau. Il se retourna en l'entendant arriver et l'accueillit dans ses bras. Nami se mit à trembler. Elle avait peur. Peur de lui dire. Peur qu'il la rejette, qu'il rejette…

- Nami-chérie, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il se dégagea doucement et lui prit les mains. À bout de nerfs, la navigatrice fondit en larmes. Il lui massa doucement les mains avec ses pouces :

- Calme-toi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Sanji était bouleversé, rongé par l'inquiétude. Mais il ne devait pas le laisser paraître à sa Nami qui avait besoin de toute sa présence et de toute son attention. Elle refusait obstinément de le regarder. Il l'entoura d'un bras pour la plaquer contre son torse et l'obligea doucement de ses doigts chauds et tendres à relever le menton pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

- Mon amour, dis-moi ce qui te met dans un état pareil. Je t'aime, et je veux tout partager avec toi. Tes joies, tes peines, tes souffrances, tout.

- Absolument tout ? proféra-t-elle d'une voix intimidée sans cesser de trembler.

- Oui.

Ce simple mot, comment pouvait-il être si… débordant ? Comment pouvait-il contenir tant d'assurance, tant d'amour, tant de tendresse, tant de dévouement ? Nami, entraînée par la puissance de ce mot, se lança :

- Même… notre enfant ?

Abasourdi, le cuisinier mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre. Puis ses yeux se mirent à briller. Il la serra avec une force toute de délicatesse :

- Oh, Nami, je suis le plus heureux des hommes !

Il avait chuchoté à l'oreille de sa belle rouquine tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Soulagée, elle se laissa aller au bonheur et se mit à rire à travers ses larmes.

- Nami, ma chérie…

- Sanji…

Elle lui rendit son étreinte avec passion.

- Nami-chérie, pourquoi étais-tu si effrayée ?

- J'ai cru que… J'ai crains que tu nous repousse… tous les deux…

- Jamais ! Jamais ma Nami-chérie. Je suis là, à tes côtés pour toujours, quoiqu'il puisse nous arriver. Et cet enfant est mon trésor, le fruit de notre union, qui me rappellera chaque jour combien je t'aime… et combien tu m'aimes !

- Tu as commis une petite erreur mon chéri : il est _notre_ trésor !

- Tu as raison ! sourit Sanji en glissant sa main entre eux deux pour caresser le ventre de Nami.


	3. Chapter 3

Tout d'abord un GRAND merci à « la vague folle » pour ses deux reviews !

Elle m'a d'ailleurs très justement fait remarquer que dans le chap. 2 Kuina ne pouvait pas avoir un an puisqu'il ne s'est passé que quatre mois entre les deux. En fait, c'est la faute de l'auteur qui ne s'est pas relu correctement puisque ça devait être « dix mois » et pas « deux mois » dans le chap. 1 entre la naissance et l'histoire de Nami et Sanji. Bref, mea culpa !

Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^ !

* * *

Sanji se leva le premier, comme tous les matins. Suivant ses habitudes, il sortit du lit le plus doucement possible pour ne pas réveiller sa bien-aimé, s'habilla promptement, se pencha au-dessus du berceau de son fils et le prit délicatement dans ses bras pour l'enrouler dans une couverture et l'emmener avec lui jusqu'à la cuisine. Il savait que le petit blond aux yeux noisette se réveillerait bientôt. Il aurait faim et tempêterait jusqu'à ce que sa mère se réveille aussi. Le cuisinier l'emportait donc tous les matins dans son antre. Franky lui avait construit un lit miniature et haute sécurité pour l'y placer. Le chef-cuistot déposa donc son garçon dans celui-ci, avant de se mettre au travail. Bientôt, le bambin ouvrit les yeux et se mit à gazouiller… Mais il eut faim assez rapidement et se mit à pleurer. Sanji avait déjà préparé le biberon. Il le lui donna, attendri par les petites mains potelées qui tentaient de tenir seules le précieux contenant, la respiration saccadée et le bruit de la tétée du petit goulu et ses paupières qui se fermaient à moitié de plaisir. Il remit ensuite Zeff dans son berceau, lui donna quelques jouets, dont le traditionnel hochet à tête représentant l'emblème des Chapeau de Paille, puis retourna à ses occupations. Il était en train de mettre le couvert quand la porte s'ouvrit à toute volée. Le cuisinier n'eut que le temps d'ouvrir les bras pour y recevoir sa fille.

- Papa !

- Bonjour ma grande ! Comment va ma princesse ce matin ?

La petite rouquine avait tout juste quatre ans, comme Sauro, à quelques mois près. Elle portait une petite robe rose pâle à volants et des sandalettes blanches. Elle adorait littéralement son père et rien ne lui plaisait tant que cuisiner avec lui. Elle était la fierté de Sanji qui se sentait prêt à renverser des montagnes pour elle.

- Très bien papa, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Il la souleva de terre pour placer son visage à hauteur du sien.

- « Très bien », c'est tout ? fit-il mine de s'inquiéter.

Puis il frotta le bout de son nez contre celui de sa fille qui éclata de rire. Ravi d'entendre le rire cristallin de sa petite princesse, il plongea vers son cou pour une avalanche de bisous avant de la chatouiller avec ses doigts qui ne la maintenaient pas lorsqu'elle tenta de repousser sa tête de ses petites mains. La gamine s'esclaffa de plus belle et il rit avec elle. Le père s'arrêta enfin pour la prendre contre lui. Un sourire attendrit apparut sur son visage amusé lorsqu'elle entoura son cou de ses petits bras et y enfouissant sa tête.

- Tu as encore sommeil ma puce ?

- Nan…, se plaignit-elle de sa voix enfantine.

- Maman dort encore ?

- Oui.

- Tu t'es habillée toute seule ?

- Non, maman m'a aidé avant de se recoucher.

Elle termina sa phrase dans un bâillement bien trop mignon pour que Sanji résiste à l'envie d'embrasser et de caresser ses cheveux roux coupés au carré.

- Tu veux finir de mettre le couvert mon trésor ?

- Oui !

- Avec papa ?

- Non ! Toute seule !

Il rit doucement en la reposant à terre.

- D'accord princesse. Tiens, fais bien attention avec les couteaux !

- Oui papa !

Aussitôt à nouveau pleine d'énergie comme tous les enfants, elle s'appliqua à disposer couteaux, cuillères, puis fourchettes avant de venir attraper la ceinture de son père qui était repartit à ses fourneaux tout en gardant un œil discret sur ses deux bouts de chou.

- Papa, papa !

Il se retourna avec un sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a princesse ?

- J'ai fini ! Et je ne me suis pas trompée cette fois : j'ai mis les couteaux à droite avec la lame vers l'intérieur et les fourchettes à gauche !

- Alors allons voir ça !

Le cuisinier inspecta la table. Son sourire s'élargit et il posa sa main d'homme sur la tête de la fillette.

- C'est parfait ! déclara-t-il, aussi fier qu'un père puisse l'être devant une nouvelle réussite de la part de son enfant.

Il la prit dans ses bras pour serrer contre son cœur sa princesse toute rayonnante de satisfaction.

- Aussi parfait que ta maman. Aussi parfait que ton frère. Aussi parfait que toi, Belle. Ma Belle, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

- Et toi papa ?! s'indigna Belle. Toi aussi tu es parfait ! Tu es le plus beau, le plus fort et le plus gentil des papas du monde !

Sanji éclata de rire.

* * *

Une 'tite review s'il vous plaît ^^ ?


	4. Chapter 4

Un grand merci à **la vague folle**, **Jill-Valentine76** et **Feknow** pour leurs reviews encourageantes !

**la vague folle** : Zoro est dans ce chapitre -) !

**Feknow** : Roooo... Une autre fan du NaSan ? Dans mes bras ^^ ! Belle vient en fait de Bellemere, mais je voulais aussi faire un clin d'œil à Sanji et son amour de la beauté. Et pour moi, dans « Bellemere, il y a le mot « mère » qui convenait bien au personnage mais je n'aimais pas pour une petite fille… Sauro va être présenté dans ce chapitre ^^ !

Bonne lecture, il y aura plus d'action à partir du prochain chapitre, promis ^^ ! Les descriptions complètes des enfants aussi d'ailleurs !

* * *

- Papa ! Papa !

Le blond fit volte-face en entendant la voix de sa fille.

- Oui princesse ?

- On peut venir avec toi faire les courses, dis ? Hein, dis, dis ? S'il te plaît !

- Nous aussi on veut venir tonton Sanji ! s'écrièrent Kuina et Sauro.

Le cuisinier eut un sourire amusé, qui s'élargit en baissant le regard sur l'adorable bébé, âgé à présent d'un an et demi, qui tirait sur sa jambe de pantalon.

- 'Plaît ! s'exclama-t-il lui aussi.

Il se baissa pour prendre son petit bonhomme dans ses bras avant de reporter son attention aux trois frimousses suppliantes qui lui faisaient face.

- Vous avez demandé la permission à vos mamans d'abord ?

- Tu peux pas leur demander toi ? réclama la petite rouquine de cinq ans avec un air de chaton abandonné.

- S'il te plaît tonton ! renchérirent ses deux cousins.

Le dernier bambin s'agita contre son père et posa une main douce et chaude sur sa joue :

- 'Plaît ! répéta-t-il en y mettent tout son cœur et toute sa conviction.

Sanji se senti fondre. Il soupira :

- D'accord, vous avez gagnés bande de fripons !

Les enfants sautèrent de joie autour de lui en le remerciant. Nami et Robin arrivèrent à la cuisine sur ces entre-faits. La navigatrice fronça les sourcils et l'archéologue croisa ses bras sur son ventre, mais ni l'une ni l'autre ne put retenir un sourire en coin. Nami planta son regard dans celui de son chef-cuistot :

- Sanji…, fit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait menaçante, tu leur as encore cédé quelque chose, je me trompe ?

L'homme lui adressa son sourire le plus charmeur, ainsi que les quatre plus jeunes.

- Ils voulaient seulement que je vous demande s'ils pouvaient m'accompagner en ville, se justifia-t-il.

Les deux femmes ne retinrent pas leur gaieté plus longtemps. Elles donnèrent leur accord avec plaisir, au plus grand bonheur des enfants. Elles les embrassèrent en les avertissant :

- Soyez bien sages et très obéissants !

Ils promirent.

Au début, la sortie se passa plutôt tranquillement. Le cuisinier avait placé son fils dans son dos et tirait une charrette en bois. Les deux petites sautillaient juste devant lui, s'extasiant devant les différentes et boutiques et faisant céder le chef-cuistot à tous leurs caprices qui étaient, il faut le préciser, peu nombreux et raisonnables. À cinq et sept ans, les fillettes avaient bien heureusement hérité du sens des affaires de leurs mères. Tout-à-coup, Sauro, qui jusque là avait marché tranquillement à hauteur de la charrette, aperçut quelque chose qui attira son attention et il se rua dessus au milieu des passants. Sanji le héla aussitôt :

- Sauro ! Reviens immédiatement !

Mais le petit garçon n'écoutait pas. Sanji était prit au dépourvu. Il ne pouvait pas laisser les petites seules pour aller chercher ce satané gamin ! D'autant plus que celui-ci avait hérité de son père en ce qui concernait le sens de l'orientation. Il le perdit vite de vue à cause de la foule.

- SAURO ! appela-t-il encore, sans succès.

Paniquées, les deux petites se collèrent contre lui. Même le bébé se tut, sentant la tension dans le dos de son père. Le cuisinier se reprit. Il entraîna les trois enfants dans la boutique la plus proche, soit une librairie dirigée par un vieux monsieur. Ce dernier accepta volontiers de lui garder les petits pendant qu'il partait à la recherche du quatrième. Cela fait, l'homme blond se rua à l'extérieur et courut aussi vite que possible à travers les rues. Il finit par retrouver le garçonnet assis sous un porche, bras autour des genoux remontés à la poitrine, au bord des larmes. Sanji se précipita, laissant exploser sa peur sous forme de colère. Il attrapa le gamin par les épaules, le souleva de terre et le secoua comme un prunier :

- BON SANG, SAURO, NE REFAIT JAMAIS ÇA ! QU'EST-CE QUI T'ES PASSÉ PAR LA TÊTE, JEUNE INCONSCIENT ?!

Il se calma en entendant l'enfant se mettre à pleurer pour de bon. Le cuisinier lui avait flanqué une frousse terrible et c'était trop pour lui après la frayeur qu'il venait d'avoir. Sanji le serra contre lui et Sauro passa ses petits bras autour de son cou.

- Pardon…, s'excusa-t-il en sanglotant.

L'homme soupira.

- C'est bon, c'est fini. Chut…, le consola-t-il en lui frictionnant le dos. Chut…

Le gamin renifla et essuya ses larmes. Il prit appui sur les épaules de l'adulte pour se reculer et le regarder, avec des yeux suppliants.

- Dis, tonton Sanji, tu vas le dire à papa et maman ?

- Oui.

- Non, s'il te plaît ! Punis-moi comme tu veux, mais ne leur dit pas, s'il te plaît.

Sanji secoua la tête, presque compatissant, en lui débarrassant le front d'une mèche verte.

- Non, bonhomme. C'est mon devoir de te gronder quand tu fais une bêtise, mais ce n'est pas mon rôle de te punir alors que tes parents sont à même de le faire.

Le garçonnet baissa les yeux et se tut.

- Bien, il faut retrouver les autres.

Ils retournèrent à la boutique où les filles et le bébé les attendait, anxieux. Les petites se jetèrent sur le berger et la brebis galleuse. Sauro s'excusa et les embrassa. Elles l'embrassèrent à leur tour et Sanji sourit, attendri par la scène. Il remercia chaleureusement le libraire.

- De rien mon bon monsieur, vos enfants sont adorables, c'était un vrai plaisir !

Après avoir salué le vieil homme, ils sortirent. Le cuisinier tenait son petit dernier dans ses bras et, cette fois, les autres, qui tenaient les paquets de victuailles, se tinrent plus que sagement à ses côtés.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

De retour sur le Sunny, ils furent accueillis par le reste de l'équipage.

- En retard ! fit gentiment remarquer l'archéologue.

- Il faudra en demander l'explication à ce monsieur, répondit le blond d'une voix neutre en désignant le petit garçon du menton.

À ces mots, Robin et Zoro adressèrent des mines sévères à leur fils. Kuina prit doucement la main de son frère pour l'encourager à avancer. Suivant l'exemple du cuistot qui porta, avec l'aide de sa fille, les commissions à la cuisine, les autres se dispersèrent. Seule sur le pont, la famille Roronoa pouvait se consacrer à son problème.

- Pardon papa, pardon maman. Tonton Sanji m'a grondé mais il a dit que c'est vous qui deviez me punir. Je suis désolé, je regrette vraiment, je ne recommencerais plus jamais, j'ai eu trop peur, débita Sauro, hoquetant.

- Si tu nous disais d'abord ce que tu as fait ? l'interrogea sa mère.

- J'ai… J'ai vu quelque chose par terre, ça brillait, c'était long. J'ai cru que c'était une lame et j'ai voulu aller voir… mais je me suis perdu, il y avait beaucoup de gens. Heureusement, tonton m'a retrouvé.

- Il nous a laissés, Belle, Zeff et moi, dans le magasin d'un vieux monsieur très gentil. Il nous a raconté pleins d'histoires et il a même empêché Zeff de pleurer.

Les parents sourirent brièvement pour remercier leur fille de cette précision puis se concentrèrent à nouveau sur le cas de leur fils. Ils se consultèrent du regard un bref instant puis Zoro demanda :

- Et toi, jeune homme, quelle punition penses-tu avoir mérité ?

Le garçonnet se mordit la lèvre en se dandinant. Même à cinq ans, il avait un grand sens des responsabilités et de l'honneur, tout comme son père. Il se savait par ailleurs déjà chanceux qu'on lui demande son avis. Il réfléchit un moment puis releva la tête pour regarder ses parents droit dans les yeux, avec soumission.

- D'être privé de dessert et d'aller me coucher tout de suite à la place, répondit-il enfin.

Zoro afficha une mine satisfaite.

- Très bien. J'avais pensé à te donner une bonne fessée mais, étant donné que tu semble avoir eu peur, que Sanji t'as fait la leçon et que tu proposes une punition raisonnable, je suis d'accord.

Robin opina pour montrer son approbation.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Après le repas, Zoro se chargea d'emmener son fils au lit. Il l'aida à se déshabiller, à revêtir son pyjama, puis à grimper dans son lit. Alors qu'il le bordait, il sentit une petite main agripper sa manche. Il posa son regard sur le petit garçon.

- Papa… ?

- Oui ? répondit le sabreur, étonné.

Les larmes, brûlantes, montèrent aux yeux de l'enfant, et roulèrent bientôt sur ses joues.

- Est-ce que toi et maman pourrez me pardonner et m'aimer de nouveau un jour ?

Zoro écarta aussitôt les draps et cueillit tendrement Sauro dans ses bras pour le serrer fort contre lui.

- Mon trésor, nous t'avons déjà pardonné. Et surtout, nous n'avons jamais cessé de t'aimer. Et nous t'aimerons toujours, tu entends ? N'oublies jamais ça ! Sauro, quand ta maman et moi, et les autres, te punissons ou te disputons, c'est parce que nous t'aimons. Nous ne voulons pas qu'il t'arrive du mal.

Le père couvrit le visage de son cadet de baisers.

- Calme-toi mon chéri. Je t'aime. Tellement fort ! Dors maintenant.

La punition n'en fut plus vraiment une. Le garçonnet était épuisé par cet après-midi mouvementé et toutes les peurs qu'il avait ressenties successivement : celle d'être perdu pour toujours, celle que Sanji en colère lui avait faite, celle d'être puni, celle que ses parents ne l'aiment plus… Aller au lit plus tôt que d'ordinaire n'était plus un vrai sacrifice. D'autant plus que Zoro le berça en lui caressant les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Le sabreur sourit devant le spectacle de son fils détendu dans son sommeil en songeant combien il avait changé depuis la naissance de ses enfants. Il n'avait plus peur d'exprimer ouvertement ses sentiments envers eux ou envers Robin et il avait gagné en maturité, en compassion et en douceur.

Il était devenu père.

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! Laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît, j'aime avoir votre avis ^^ !


	5. Chapter 5

Pardon d'avoir mit du temps à poster, j'étais en vacances ^^ !

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, avec description des enfants comme promis. Par contre pour l'action il faudra attendre encore deux chapitres finalement je pense parce que j'ai dû me réorganiser ^^ ! _Gomen-nasai_ !

Un grand merci à ma fidèle **la** **vague** **folle **(non, j'ai pas préciser que Robin était enceinte parce qu'en fait Sauro à quelques mois de moins Belle), à **Feknow** et **Jill-Valentine76 **pour vos reviews !

Bref, voilà le suite !

* * *

Zoro émergea lentement de son sommeil. Il sentit un poids sur sa poitrine. Quelque chose de chaud. Il redressa la tête et baissa les yeux pour voir sa fille qui se reposait contre lui. Il sourit et fut désolé de devoir la réveiller. Il caressa ses cheveux d'ébène et elle ouvrit doucement les yeux.

- Alors ma beauté, tu as bien dormi ?

La petite fourra sa tête comme elle put dans la chemise de son père, sa joue profitant de l'oreiller formé par les muscles de son torse. Le sourire du bretteur s'élargit et il s'assit en lui frottant gentiment le dos. L'enfant émit un petit bruit de mécontentement.

- Kuina, appela-t-il gentiment. Kuina ?

- Je veux dormir ! se plaignit-elle.

- Je sais mon trésor, mais maman nous attend. C'est bientôt l'heure de manger.

Elle enroula ses petits bras autour du cou de son père pour qu'il puisse la porter. Amusé, il descendit rejoindre les autres. Sauro regardait attentivement Chopper préparer des remèdes et se faisait expliquer chaque composant, Nami et Robin bavardaient sur leurs chaises longues, Luffy était le partenaire de jeu idéal du petit Zeff, Ussop contait des histoires abracadabrantes, Brook jouait du violon. Franky devait être à l'atelier, Sanji et Belle à la cuisine. Le sabreur se pencha pour embrasser passionnément sa femme et tenta d'en profiter pour lui laisser la fillette mais celle-ci se cramponna à lui comme une chauve-souris.

- Allons mon cœur, tu ne veux pas aller avec maman ?

- Non…

Robin rit :

- Je crois que tu es plus confortable que moi !

Puis elle ajouta avant qu'il n'ait pu répliquer quoi que ce soit :

- Bien sûr ma chérie que tu peux rester avec papa !

Il soupira mais il parvenait difficilement à cacher la joie que lui procurait l'entêtement de sa fille. Sauro était plus proche de sa mère et elle plus proche de lui. Question de caractère. Son fils s'intéressait à tout, était curieux de tout. S'il s'intéressait aux leçons d'escrime qu'il lui donnait, ce n'était que dans l'aspect technique, pour comprendre « comment ça fonctionne ». Il avait de longues discussions avec Robin et Chopper et lisait beaucoup. Il était plutôt secret, comme sa mère. Zoro se dit que tout ce que Sauro avait prit de lui était son physique c'était son portrait craché version miniature !

À l'inverse, Kuina ressemblait en tous points à l'archéologue. Mais elle avait le même tempérament que son père, le même amour du sabre – domaine où elle s'améliorait de jour en jour -, le même penchant pour le sommeil.

Les deux enfants avaient le sens de l'honneur de leur père et la sensibilité cachée de leur mère.

Zoro laissa un instant ses pensées converger vers les enfants de Nami et Sanji. Comme dans sa famille, la petite Belle ressemblait à sa mère et Zeff à son père. Pourtant, Belle était sans arrêt pendue après son père et commençait à cuisiner et s'entraîner avec lui. C'était une enfant guillerette, pleine de vie, mais pas capricieuse. En revanche, le petit était un enfant plutôt difficile qui ne pouvait guère se passer de sa mère. On se demandait bien d'où lui venait ce trait de caractère… Et c'était déjà un voleur en herbe ! Toujours à chiper ce qui attirait son attention et seule Nami était capable de dire ce qui avait disparu, même si tout le monde commençait à savoir le « comment ».

Le sabreur fut tiré de sa rêverie en sentant l'affaissement du corps dans ses bras. Il porta un regard inquiet sur sa fille avant de sourire : elle s'était rendormie, protégeant ses petits yeux dans le creux de son cou. Deux petits bras entourèrent ses jambes. Une voix d'enfant pleine d'excitation s'éleva alors :

- Papa ! Tu sais, tonton Chopper m'a apprit comment soigner les mots de gorge !

Toujours souriant, le bretteur baissa les yeux sur son fils et, tenant aisément sa fille avec un seul bras, posa sa lourde main sur la tignasse verte du gamin pour l'ébouriffer gentiment.

- Voilà qui est intéressant !

- Papa ?

- Oui fiston ?

L'enfant eu soudain l'air gêné, il relâcha son étreinte sur son père et répondit d'une voix à peine audible :

- Non, rien.

Et avant que Zoro puisse le retenir, il s'enfuit. L'homme se tourna avec un air stupéfait et interrogateur vers sa femme. Cette dernière capta très bien l'incompréhension de celui-ci et se leva de sa chaise longue pour le rejoindre. Mais alors qu'elle venait d'arriver à sa hauteur, le cuisinier appela pour le repas. Amusée par la coïncidence, l'archéologue se pencha à son oreille pour lui glisser :

- Je crois qu'il nécessaire et urgent que tu aies une discussion avec ton fils…

- _Notre_ fils, corrigea mécaniquement le sabreur alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la cuisine.

Robin eut un petit rire trop délicieux pour que Zoro ait la volonté nécessaire pour résister à la tentation de le goûter en embrassant les lèvres tant chéries, juste avant de franchir la porte de la cuisine... la petite toujours profondément endormie dans ses bras !

Après un repas en tous points digne de l'Équipage au Chapeau de Paille, c'est-à-dire joyeux, agité et plein de saveurs exquises, chacun retourna tranquillement à ses petites occupations. Cependant, Robin demanda à Kuina de rester avec elle et lui murmura à l'oreille pourquoi. La gamine comprit et, avec un grand sourire, prit la main de sa mère. Zoro, les apercevant du coin de l'œil, reçu le message et se dirigea vers son fils.

- Sauro, viens avec moi s'il te plaît.

Surprit, l'enfant opina et suivit timidement son père jusque dans sa cabine. Sitôt la porte refermée, le garçon leva des yeux inquiets vers le bretteur qui avait les bras croisés sur son ventre.

- J'ai fait une bêtise ?

- Non, le rassura son père. Mais j'aimerai que nous terminions la discussion de ce matin.

Le rouge monta aux joues du bambin.

- Oh… c'était rien… rien d'important…

Zoro haussa un sourcil.

- Ta réaction me fait croire le contraire. Fiston, tu peux tout me dire. Je sais que tu es plus proche de ta maman m…

- Tu as honte de moi, c'est ça ? coupa brutalement le petit, les yeux emplis de larmes.

Abasourdi, le sabreur, le bretteur se laissa tomber à genoux pour être au niveau de son fils.

- Bien sûr que non ! Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te fourrer une idée pareille dans la tête ?

Les larmes se mirent à couler le long du visage enfantin, menaçant de ne jamais s'arrêter.

- J… Je suis ton… ton fils m… mais je t… te res… ressemble pas… je ressem… emble à ma…aman… alors tu… es dé… çu pas… pas vrai ?

Zoro attira son petit dans ses bras puissants pour une étreinte rassurante. Les pleurs de son enfant ruisselaient sur sa nuque. Il prit la parole d'une voix très douce mais ferme pour montrer qu'il croyait en ce qu'il disait :

- Trésor, je n'aurais jamais honte de toi ! Je ne veux pas un sosie pour fils, c'est toi que je veux, tel que tu es. Tu essayes de suivre ta propre voie en développant au maximum tes capacités. Et c'est ce qui me rend vraiment fier de toi ! Et puis, ajouta-t-il en riant, si j'aime tellement ta mère parce que c'est elle, si tu lui ressembles il n'y a pas de raison pour que ça ne me rende pas heureux !

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque le gamin lui rendit enfin son câlin. Mais les sanglots continuaient de secouer violemment le petit corps. Il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux semblables aux siens et posa la question fatidique :

- Sauro, est-ce que tu veux arrêter tes entraînements au sabre pour passer plus de temps à faire ce que tu aimes ?

Les larmes redoublèrent et Zoro sut qu'il avait touché le point sensible. Il commença aussitôt de petits mouvements d'avant en arrière pour bercer l'enfant.

- Chut, chut, chut… Chut… Tout va bien…

Comme il ne se calmait pas, le bretteur le serra plus fort et déclara :

- Fiston, je t'aime. Tu as le droit de faire ce qui te plaît. Je serais fier de toi même si tu ne veux plus apprendre le maniement du sabre, tu entends ? Je serais toujours là, pour toi, je t'aimerai de la même manière. Je te le promets.

Il appuya sa dernière phrase. Ses enfants savaient aussi bien que ses compagnons et sa femme qu'il tenait _toujours_ ses promesses. Le gamin s'apaisa enfin.

- Pa… pa…, hoqueta-t-il, j'ai… ça me… fait mal… là ! Au… au cœur !

- Chut… Calme-toi mon chéri. Papa est là. Ne te sens pas fautif de quoi que ce soit, jamais, à ce sujet.

Il l'embrassa. Les larmes s'étaient enfin taries, seuls demeuraient les hoquets. Zoro continua de le bercer en lui chuchotant à l'oreille :

- Chut… Je suis là. Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Je t'aime. Je suis très fier de mon fils. Tu as été très courageux de tout me dire, c'est très bien.

Plusieurs minutes après que le petit soit redevenu tranquille, le sabreur se dégagea en douceur. Il ne put retenir un sourire devant la frimousse intimidée et tâchée par les larmes, de son bout de chou. Ce dernier avait encore les yeux gonflés, rouges et brillants. Il se releva et conduisit le gamin vers le lavabo pour lui laver le visage.

- Papa ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon grand ?

- Tu pourras continuer à me montrer les mouvements techniques même si je ne combat plus ?

La main de son père lui ébouriffa les cheveux :

- Évidemment fiston ! Allons viens, on remonte !

De retour sur le pont, ils trouvèrent Luffy, Brook, Chopper et Ussop entrain de pêcher, Sanji quant à lui jouait avec Belle et Kuina, Nami et Zeff étaient apparemment cachés au milieu des mandariniers, Franky fabriquait on-ne-sait-quoi avec des planches de bois et enfin Robin lisait dans une chaise longue. Dès que Zoro et Sauro posèrent le pied sur la pelouse, le gamin lâcha la main de son père pour se précipiter vers sa mère alors que Kuina se ruait vers son père pour se jeter dans ses bras. Le couple échangea un sourire entendu et amusé avant que chacun reporte son attention sur leurs enfants.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

- Alors mon chéri, qu'est-ce que papa t'as dit ?

- Ce que tu m'avais dit qu'il dirait. Tu avais raison maman !

- J'ai toujours raison petit chenapan ! statua l'archéologue.

- Dis maman ?

- Hum ?

- Tu m'apprends encore à lire les ponéglyphes ?

- Si tu veux. Grimpe sur mes genoux !

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

- Papa !

Kuina tendit ses bras pour se faire porter.

- Tu n'es pas un peu grande pour ça ?

- S'il te plaît !

Zoro roula des yeux avant de céder.

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu aimes tant être perchée ainsi ?

- Comme ça je peux être dans tes bras ! répondit l'enfant aux cheveux noirs du tac-au-tac. Et puis, ajouta-t-elle malicieusement, je peux aussi faire ça…

Elle entoura le cou de son père de ses petits bras et planta un gros baiser sur sa joue impeccablement rasée. Puis elle se jeta en arrière en riant, obligeant Zoro à la rattraper in extremis en plaçant un bras dans son dos.

- Fripouille ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu vas voir…

Et il l'embrassa dans le cou puis sur le ventre, redoublant les rires de la fillette. Lorsqu'il stoppa enfin la « torture », elle enfouit sa tête dans l'épaule de son père et murmura :

- Je t'aime papa.

- Moi aussi mon cœur !

- Papa ?

- Oui ma grande ?

- Tu m'entraîne au sabre ? Dis oui, s'il te plaît !

- D'accord !

* * *

Voili voilou ! J'espère que ça vous à plu, je compte sur vous pour les reviews ^^ !


End file.
